guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranger Elite Canthan armor
This stuff is lovely ^^ Skuld 17:12, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Indeed, though I slightly prefer the looks of the Kurzick 15k set. Both are pretty well done, though. Not designed by teenagers with a severe hormonal imbalance, at any rate. — Stabber ✍ 07:36, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Well, you're probabably right about the hormonal imbalance part, When Looking at the Murals of Melandru, you can tell shes in fairly skimpy garments also..which maybe where they came up with the idea of the armor.Sword.wind. 22:32, 14 April 2007 (CDT) female mask... took me a while to realize this is the Canthan, not Luxon set... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:17, 29 May 2006 (CDT) Animation I'm thinking about getting this armor(not satisfied with the male 15 luxon)but I was wondering if the run animation is as buggy as the 15k druids was? Anyone notice anything particularly unwieldy about the male version? Animation is not buggy. Not at all like the druids 15k or the ancient armor sets. Color Update? The undyable part of the armor used to be beige. Now it is Brown. Why? On mine it is even two different colors on the leggings everywhere except Nightfall places. :Possibly due to the dye update that came with Nightfall. --Kale Ironfist 22:58, 14 April 2007 (CDT) meh this is prolly one of the worst coices for elite armor. next to kurzick elite or any elite prophecies sets [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]]man''' 15:53, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :I agree with mizzuo. the Non-elite version (for females) is better. those curliques were my favorite part, especially dyed a light color (i used Silver+Purple) Githyan 23:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) /attention pose. I'm sure since this is older armor, most people are past caring by now, but I did take some front/back/side poses of this armor in a female ranger's natural stance. I'm not quite sure how to upload them to this page, though, aside from auto-overwriting the originals, and I don't want to do that. Would anybody mind telling me how to do this, or should I not even bother? ;] 22:45, 16 March 2008 (UTC) : You should bother, the /attention thing is bs, but I think you just upload it via upload image in toolbox under search -- 22:50, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::To change it, click the picture and click "Upload a new version of this image". Cress Arvein(Talk) 22:54, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::tyvm =] 23:14, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Dye for males addition Anyone have any objections to addition of some pics for male's armor dyed? I'll probably replace all of the male pics so they're consistent (i.e-same person)-Kaos Mastr 05:21, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :It's supposed to be there anyway, so go right ahead --Gimmethegepgun 05:23, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Kk...let's see if I know how to do this lol. (edit. forgot to sign) -Kaos Mastr 05:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Just make sure to use neutral lighting (beach at Isle of the Nameless is the standard) --Gimmethegepgun 05:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::: >< Already took screenies from character select screen... (edit. forgot to sign) -Kaos Mastr 05:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::There's 2 main problems with taking it from the login screen: The lighting is dark, and the front/back pictures can't have the same exact background, which you can get with the beach by doing a 180 with X --Gimmethegepgun 05:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, it's done. Probably not the best work since I'm kinda new at wiki, but it's done. Well, cya. -runs off to put new armor in Hall of Monuments- -Kaos Mastr 05:48, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Please re-take the screenshots on Isle of the Nameless, as Gimme suggested - it won't take long. , and upload them with our "standard" armor image naming: "Profession name Armor M dyed front/back/side.jpg". The names you uploaded under are too generic: how is anyone else supposed to know that your character Arl is a male ranger? Bah, I see now - the images WERE named Arl, and you already re-uploaded with better names. Thank you. —Dr Ishmael 05:55, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::He simply clicked the images that were already there and uploadd, the original names sucked :P I'll go see what I can do about that template to get the regular names in --Gimmethegepgun 05:56, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You ec'ed my edit to my first comment. I'm just out of it today. Good thing it's bedtime. —Dr Ishmael 05:58, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well....I won't be able to get the undyed unless I undye it....and I spent every piece of gold I had on that armor/runes/dye...(forgot to sign...again)-Kaos Mastr 06:00, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I have a bunch of Orange dye, I'll help. Char is Hey Stop Dying and I'll be in Temple of Balthazar I guess. Open trade and I'll give you the orange and grey. American District 3 --Gimmethegepgun 06:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ty dude. I'll get it fixed asap(-sigh- ...you guessed it...I forgot)-Kaos Mastr 06:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, orange dye isn't really used for much anyway, and I'm a packrat. That char's inventory always has problems and my Xunlai is nearly full to the brim with crap :P --Gimmethegepgun 06:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hah...I hardly get dye of any color. Well, everything is retaken and edited. Just need to reupload. -Kaos Mastr 06:26, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Uhh... did you remember to take the component shots? XD --Gimmethegepgun 06:48, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. Well, everything's fixed. Also made it so they're all same size (except one photo that I zoomed in on too much for screenie). ( >< Not used to talk pages.)-Kaos Mastr 06:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Those look great, thanks! If you have any other armors you'd like to do, but don't have the dyes, I can also help out with anything except black, white, or blue - there's only a couple more armors I plan to buy, and I've got lots more dyes than I need for them (got ~30 each of red, orange, and yellow). —Dr Ishmael 13:19, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I have Luxon. I looked at the page and it's not very complete. I'd need red dye though.-Kaos Mastr 18:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC)